etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberate the Lush Woodlands!
We now know that the lower level of the Lush Woodlands is held by a beast with red fur. You must eliminate this grave threat. Requirements *Complete the mission Obtain an Iridescent Ore! *Explore as far as the end of B1F in the Lush Woodlands (The game will prompt you.) Quest Guide A terrifying beast with red fur slaughtered many of Tharsis' finest soldiers. A threat this grave could pose a serious threat if left unchecked. Find the mysterious red beast, and kill it. In order to complete the task at hand, you must reach the end of the second floor and defeat the enemy who awaits you there. If you have not defeated a Cutter yet, then it is suggested you do so now. The enemy you are going to fight is a stronger version of the Cutter, and gaining some insight on how they fight will be invaluable. This floor of the maze places less emphasis on using the bears to smash down walls, and more emphasis on careful navigation. The Cutter are positioned as such that they can corner you, and you really don't want to be staring down a pair of bloodthirsty bears. Other than that, the quest is straight forward. Get to the end, and you'll be greeted by a Bloodbear. For strategies on fighting it, go to the Bloodbear page. Once it gets to about 1/3rd of its health, it will immediately run away. You can follow it immediately or back and return after resting. Running away doesn't do much for it; when you fight it again at the beginning of the third floor, it has only recovered to around 1/2 of its full health (even if you left the dungeon for a while). From here, simply obliterate the Bloodbear. Your celebration of this remarkable achievement will be interrupted by a tremendous howl that shakes the entire forest. It seems there's and even greater threat than the Bloodbear, and you can't call your mission over until you've exterminated it. Like before, proceed through the dungeon as you normally would (or leave and go somewhere else for training, as the third floor is significantly harder) until you come face-to-face with the king of the Forest, the Berserker King. He's guarded by two Bloodbears who will join the fight if you rush him head on. Instead, head south east and let one of the bears smash the blockade you'll find here. Follow the new path and it will lead you back around and behind the boss. Doing this grants you quicker access to the Boss room. His minions won't join the battle, and you'll get a preemptive attack on him. Once you've dispatched him, you'll go on autopilot for a bit and retrieve the stone tablet that was located in the back of the room. The tablet is used to grant access to the second land, Scarlet Pillars. More importantly, though, you need to report your great success to the count. Congratulations, you've saved the Lush Woodlands! Rewards *'Item': 1,500en *'Exp': 2,500 per party member *'Bonus': Access to Scarlet Pillars Related Quests *Obtain an Iridescent Ore! (Prequel) *Deliver the Letter to the Medium! (Sequel) Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Missions